Alternative Addiction
by Seliphra
Summary: Badou is a heavy smoker but when his brand gets bought out and Heine doesn't feel like shooting the Mafia up every week to get more Badou turns to an alternative addiction... Yaoi, lemons, Badou/Heine collaberation with randomllama. Some humor. NOT CRACKY
1. Bullets and Nicotine

**Hello! Seliphra here, this is a collaboration work between myself and randomllama. I controlled Heine and she controlled Badou! I also did Naoto and she did pedo-priest... I mean uh... yeah, anyways, I hope you all like this!**

**Warnings: Yaoi, boy x boy, Badou x Heine (in that order, yes, Heine is ON THE BOTTOM!), a little mild angst, lemons, potentially OOC slightly AU(to bullets & carnage) and if I recall anything else I shall update the warnings, ne?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dogs or make any money off this fic. I do own a dog but he's an actual canine and a super-suck-coward, that's as close as it gets though.**

* * *

><p>A one-eyed red haired information broker grumbled as he walked from a convenient store to another, "Out of smokes, how can any place be out of smokes!" Frustration was beginning to fester in Badou Nails' mind, body, and soul as he continued to hunt. Heine frowned as he followed the man. They were supposed to be doing something else... not that the albino really cared a lick about that. Besides, he knew exactly what would happen if Badou didn't get his nicotine and he didn't like it one bit. Badou would always say 'one more place', 'one more place' until it was one-more-place-seven times... Yet they were all out of his brand of cigarettes, HOW THE HELL WAS THAT POSSIBLE!<p>

"Grrrrrr," Badou stalked to the ninth one that hour and upon entry scared several people already inside.  
>"Badou...I think these guys are out too," Heine sighed, though he was beginning to worry too. If he went into a full swing withdrawal it usually meant a random gunfight ensued and Heine didn't really feel like being shot today.<p>

"Shut up Heine!" Badou snapped at his partner... They weren't really friends, they just tolerated each other enough not to shoot each other on sight.  
>"Yo! Dude, do you carry this brand?" He asked slowly and mocking, holding out his empty case of fags. The stuttering clerk shook his head terrified.<br>"Th-They've been discontinued! B-Bought out!"  
>"Oh shit," Heine gulped, his eyes on Badou now, "just get a different brand!" He suggested quickly.<p>

"Get a diff-HEINE!" Badou snapped, "_YOU_ wouldn't understand, it _HAS_ to be this brand!" The clerk squeaked, as Badou rounded on him, "ARE YOU SURE YOU DON'T HAVE ANY!"  
>"Y-Yes, s-some private company bought that brand! They've horded them!" Oh dear...<br>"You can't get them..." He knew better than to say this though. He already knew Badou was going to drag him along to steal them or force the idiots who bought his brand out to start selling them again.  
>"Who bought them? TELL ME! CHECK FOR THEM!" Badou slammed his hands on the counter.<p>

"You better do what he says..." Heine warned the terrified clerk, his red eyes on Badou as he glanced around the store.  
>"There are none! Two black cars came and took all the boxes we had!"<br>"WHERE DID THEY GO?"

"S-South I think!" He cowered and Badou stormed out of the store. Heine sighed. He didn't want to follow... but he knew if he didn't the red head would get himself killed for sure and he did -sort of- like Badou. He was -kind of- a friend... kind of. Barely. Other people wouldn't count it, but Heine was a unique case after all. Badou had his helpful points too, he was a good idiot distraction which has helped Heine out more than once. However, Badou was too preoccupied with a rising withdrawal that nothing else mattered to him. Heine followed after a moment's hesitation, catching up with the red head easily.

"You realize we're going to end up in a gunfight...right?"  
>"They took my smokes Heine!" Badou glared, "they have to pay! These were what my brother smoked, it HAS to be these!" Heine nodded.<br>"Fine, fine. Just as long as you're aware that we're definitely getting shot at..."

"Those fuckers will die," Badou griped and pressed on... South was a long way and about five different yakuza groups held territory there, Badou just needed to find one. Heine just prayed they found the right one first thing, he really didn't feel like this. He was tired, he never slept well... he scratched absently at the bandage he wore on his neck. His collar itched... he hated when that happened.

* * *

><p>Badou's weirdly trained nose began working then, and they breezed by three of them before Badou smirked.<br>"This is the one... The bastards who took my smokes."  
>"Right, so how are we doing this then?" Heine asked, perfectly happy to just wait here and let Badou do everything.<br>"Well, this is the Richette group, so they hide things at the center of their hideout... Guards are circling in a ten minute window around on two hallway distance loops, so for once you could distract them while I grab what I need." Heine sighed softly at this.

"Whatever...I'll start a distraction in the east end then, you get what you need. You have... twenty minutes," He decided he could handle that long before he pulled his gun out and slipped in through an open window.  
>"You're the best~" Badou grinned cheesily and waited for panicked shouts before he made his way in to the center of the building.<p>

Heine frowned as he dodged bullets and shot the damn hallway up. At least he only got hit twice and thanks to the stupid experiments he was fine when he managed to bust his way back out. Getting in was always the easy part. Badou found his stash and nearly cried in happiness. Rather he did cry in happiness, and then stuffed his pockets full of fag boxes. He pulled one out and lit it, before strolling on his way out, Heine was a damned good distraction that he nearly got away with it to except he swayed in bliss in time for a bullet to explode through his lit cigarette.

"Eh?"  
>"STOP THIEF!"<br>"Fucking bullshit," Badou growled, "I WAS _ENJOYING_ THAT!" He whipped out his guns and joined the fight.  
>"Badou...Nice of you to join in...I was just thinking of leaving," Heine grinned a little as he ducked behind a pillar.<br>"They ruined my smoke Heine! I had just lit up and the bastards shot it!" Badou whimpered, emptying out old mags and locking in more. Heine rolled his eyes at that.

"Badou...window, I'll cover you," It didn't matter if Heine got shot after all. He would heal before they left the district even if it would hurt.  
>"Not yet, they robbed me of my smoke!" The red-head whined.<br>"Badou, I've been shot twice already and I really don't want to be here any longer... ugh, you aren't going until some of them are dead are you?"  
>"Good, you're learning~" Badou grinned, his left eye closed stupidly, "if you want to go, go... I'll follow when I'm satisfied."<p>

"And let you have all the fun?" He grinned in mild amusement before sending a burst of gunfire down the hallway. '_That's what I love about this man_,' Badou's inner thoughts beamed like a girl at the barrage of gun smoke Heine just let out, and oh _god_ it aroused him like no tomorrow!

"Hey _Biches_! Time to pay~" Badou rolled from his hiding spot and picked off the gang one by one. Heine chuckled at the sight picking one or two off himself though he left most of them for Badou. Badou laughed manically as they dropped, dead or injured, like flies as he eventually made a motion to Heine that he was done and they could leave now. Heine nodded and covered the area with a barrage of gunfire so Badou could get out first through the window. Badou did, but he paused to inhale Heine's smoke with a shudder before leaving. Heine always had wondered what Badou's obsession was. Seemed he liked gun smoke just as much as he liked the smoke from his cigarettes, but Heine had never actually asked. Only Heine's guns though, his own couldn't compare, and no one else's even came close. They finally went out of the territories and Badou put away his guns then, digging out a fag to light up his victory.

"Right, so that supply will last you how long?" He just prayed the Mafia got the message and started selling them again.  
>"A week maybe?" Badou shrugged, and inhaled deeply of the nicotine, "AAAA~ so <em>good<em>~ all is right with the world!" Heine chuckled a little and shook his head.  
>"And if they don't start selling we're going back, huh?"<br>"You got it, but I might have found an alternative," He shrugged again and glanced at Heine-who was on his left. '_Alternative? Since when...?_'

"What happened to 'it has to be these'?" He asked teasingly.  
>"Oh I was just reminded of my alternative~" Badou grinned, so close and yet so far.<br>"...Right, whatever. As long as it doesn't involve me getting shot I don't give a shit what it is," He shrugged. That was a conundrum then, as Heine's guns were his alternative, and in order to fire them the albino usually had to be shot...

"Well, the Bishop can fix you up real good," Badou yawned and Heine sighed.  
>"Yeah right...Nil can fix my clothing anyways..."<br>"Yeah, that girl's cute... She's stuck between the Bishop and Naoto though," Badou exhaled into the sky, squinting at the clouds. She was also one of the few females Heine allowed near him.

"That Bishop is a pedo..." He grumbled lightly.  
>"True, true... The chick's got too many secrets and scars she keeps to herself though," Badou sighed, she was hot, but Heine was cuter. Heine shrugged, indifferent to Naoto. He didn't trust her but he didn't really distrust her either. If anything she scared him but he was scared of nearly all women so that was hardly surprising. This fear of Heine's is what gave Badou some hope, because Badou's certainly not a woman and he's known Heine the longest of these people.<p>

"Nil is always worried when you come home full of holes, eh?"  
>"Yeah well, your fault this time isn't it?" He grinned. Nil was the only woman he was really okay with but she was like a sister to him now too. Mind you he really should fear her more from that fact.<br>"Yeah, yeah I'll apologize to her," Badou stomped out this butt as they kept walking, and dug out another, "Damn it, why can't we drive?"  
>"Can you afford a car?" Heine pointed out.<p>

"One without wheels," Badou grinned cheekily, "but you're not any closer to getting one than me."  
>"I don't want one," Heine shrugged. His legs worked just fine, may as well use them he figured.<br>"Fair 'nough," Badou sighed on a long drag of his cigarette and eventually they made it back to the church where Nil rushed out -worried- to greet Heine.  
>"Hey Nil," He grinned and ruffled her hair affectionately. She grinned and then looked at his clothes, and gripped the closest hole on his arm. She speechlessly gave it a tug saying she wanted to fix it, with the knowledge Badou's told her over time.<p>

"Alright, alright," He agreed, shrugging out of the shirt. Only two holes this time though he still had one bullet to cough up. He could hold it until Nil was away but he hadn't really felt it until after she had showed up either. Badou stared discreetly before finding a window to smoke near. Nil took the shirt away to grab her kit and returned to sit and work on it. Her little wings were poised happily aloft as she mended the holes. Heine watched her quietly but left after a moment so he could cough the damn bullet up without worrying Nil about it. He returned when he was finished and by then Nil had repaired the holes. She brought it over with a smile, and yet gave a worried look to Heine wondering if he was okay.

"Don't worry about me Nil," He grinned, shrugging his shirt back on before messing her hair up again to make her puff her cheeks out in annoyance. She did, and her wings flapped once too.  
>"She might start hating you if you keep that up Heine," Badou teased too, and she promptly shook her head to that, Nil could never hate the man who saved her. Heine chuckled at that.<p>

"How can I resist it when she makes that face though~?" He grinned at her in amusement.  
>"True and I highly doubt she could ever hate you," Badou sighed that pissed him off a little, and she nodded to confirm it.<br>"Right, well, I'm off then, I'll come check on you tomorrow though, okay Nil?" He grinned at her again before leaving for his own place...not that it was much of a place. She grinned, and Badou followed, he had no other reason to be there either. He had also forgotten his initial job that Bishop sent him on… go figure.

* * *

><p>Seliphra: So yes, Heine is UKE in this fic... I know, most people pin him as seme and I just see him as uke... I am an odd one, I know. You wanna see him as seme then wait a little while. <strong><span>randomllama<span>** will be posting our SECOND collaberation for Dogs once it's finished as she see's Heine as seme so we did two of them It starts pretty similar to this one though...  
>Badou: Yeah, no shit Sherlock<br>Seliphra: Dig deeper Watson.  
>Heine: *sigh* So, anyone reading this? If so <strong>leave a review and we will update the story. No reviews, no chapter, simple as that.<strong>  
>Seliphra: Yeah and there's sex in the next chapter too... llama and I like to get right too it if you know what I mean. <strong>Anonymous reviews are fine, but please don't flame.<strong> _All flames will be laughed at, shown to friends, laughed at some more and then used to toast some marshmallows_. Yum. No, really though, don't flame.


	2. An Offer

**O-only three reviews? Is it really that bad?**

* * *

><p>Heine returned as promised the next day and there was not much in the line of work to be done either, yet turns out Badou did his job anyway... He was onto his fifth pack since they raided the hide out, and sat in a pew while Nil talked with Heine. Nil ran off for a while to get something from her room and Heine eyed Badou.<p>

"You know you'd smoke less if you got laid more often..." The red head had just started his sixth pack when the albino voiced this.  
>"Why do you think I smoke? I'm stressed 'cause I can't get laid."<br>"So go get laid and smoke less," Heine rolled his eyes.  
>"Sure, you offering?" Badou eyed him closely then and Heine coughed at the unexpected remark.<br>"Wh-what? You mean me?"  
>"Who else?" Badou smirked then and Heine felt himself blush for the first time in a long time.<p>

"You can't be serious..." He was eyeing the door now.  
>"I'm dead serious," Badou admitted, "To be completely honest, you're the only one I have my eye on."<br>"F-Fine but just once...and only because I don't feel like raiding the mafia again."  
>"I'm surprised you're consenting Heine, but I'll let you know now once probably won't be enough."<br>"It'll have to do," Heine grumbled in embarrassment.  
>"Yay~, but I can wait until later... Nil still wants to show you something," Badou had been somewhat paying attention, and soon Nil came back in a cute dress. Heine smiled when he saw her.<p>

"A new one huh?" He asked her happily and she nodded, and made the hand symbol she made for Naoto since the Naoto was the one who got it for her.  
>"Ah, she was by here earlier huh? It's really pretty Nil, you look great~" Her hands went to her face embarrassed and she twirled, if Heine liked it that's all that mattered. She changed again before going to help Bishop who told them they may as well look elsewhere today since there was little to do and Heine sighed. Worked for him, but he needed a good job soon too.<p>

"There isn't much you can do for a job Heine," Badou said calmly as he lit up  
>"Yeah, I know... May as well check with cat-woman though..." He pointed out. She sometimes had something for them too.<br>"Yeah, by the way, when are you going to sleep with me?" Badou asked and Heine twitched a little at the reminder he had just agreed to actually do that.  
>"After we check with her. If she has nothing we'll...go to your place or something,"<br>"Not wanting to try one of those hotels?" Badou teased  
>"Only if you're paying," Heine grumbled as he wasn't going to shell money out on a hotel.<p>

"As if," Badou snorted, he wouldn't waste money on that. They reached the cat-woman's home before long and the other morphed children greeted them and Heine got straight to the point like he always did, asking if they needed anything done. Nothing here too though and he was a little frustrated. Badou said bye to Granny and left with Heine.  
>"Oi, does the idea of sleeping with me really bug you that much?"<br>"It's not that, I just need to pay my rent soon," He lied. Truth be told he was scared as hell sleeping with anyone, man or woman. After all if 'The Dog' decided to make him lose it who the hell knew what would happen?

"Hah?" Badou didn't buy it for a second, "You've never been good at lying Heine."  
>"Tch. Fine, I'm a virgin, happy?" He grumbled feeling his cheeks burn. His pale skin made it stand out more.<br>"Oh yes~. Yes I am~," Badou smirked, and let the albino into his home, messy as it was. Heine frowned a little, his own place wasn't what he would call tidy but it was a hell of a lot cleaner than this too.

"You want a shower first?" The red-head offered.  
>"If we're just going to do it afterwards what's the point? Then we'd need two," Heine pointed out and two showers meant wasting water.<br>"Hey I was being polite," Badou shrugged, tossing his long jacket on a pile. Heine shifted a little, uncomfortable with the whole situation. Why did he agree to this again? Oh yeah, to make the damn smokes last longer... if they lasted longer he didn't have to raid that building again.

"Bed's this way, as I assume your virgin ass doesn't want it rough," Badou said, making Heine blush again and he said nothing following the red head to where he had indicated.  
>"Well, start stripping," Badou pulled his shirt over his head. Heine started a little... '<em>oh yeah<em>'. He stripped his shirt off wishing his skin wasn't quite so... translucent almost. Once Heine was done, Badou grabbed his arm and flung him on the bed hovering over top of him to watch his adorable reactions. For now, Heine watched the other man warily. His heart was beating a mile a minute it seemed and he gulped a little. Badou's hair dangled down as he smirked.

"You don't realize how cute you are, do you Heine?"  
>"I'm n-not cute," Heine objected, though he really had no way of knowing if he was or not.<br>"I think so," Badou stated bluntly. '_Damn it..._' Heine turned red again. His cheeks were almost as red as his eyes at this point.  
>"You realize I have n-no idea what to do right?"<br>"Leave it to me~" Though this was Badou's first time too... the imagination was a scary thing. Badou leaned down making sure his hair was clear and kissed the albino. Heine stiffened a little at first but soon he relaxed. This wasn't so bad he suppose as Badou deepened it a little and nipped at Heine's lip.

Tentatively he began to respond to Badou, his arms moving to wrap almost lazily around the red heads neck as he opened his mouth to let him explore it. Badou did taste like smokes, but it wasn't over powering either which surprised Heine as the red head's tongue slipped in and explored ravenously. His hand moved then and found Heine's chest, it wasn't as rough as he thought it would have been since Heine has been shot countless times. Each time though, the spine healed him perfectly, as a result he didn't even suffer dry skin and the only real mark on him was around his neck. It was smooth~. Badou liked that, but what about there? His tongue began to urge Heine's as his hand travelled south to bring the albino to life.

Heine growled lightly then and started to fight Badou's tongue. He didn't really want to win; he just wondered how the red-head would react to the sudden challenge. Badou smirked internally and stepped it up by stroking and teasing Heine's cock. That broke the albino's concentration and he lost immediately with a low moan. Badou leaned into the kiss more in victory as he moved his hand faster, the scarred tissue creating a unique sensation for Heine who squirmed a little at the feeling he got from Badou's hand. He was definitely hard now. Badou pulled back finally to gasp for some air and to hear Heine now as he kissed down his neck, clavicle, and finally a nipple

"Nn~! Ah!" He gasped his own air now, squirming from the stimulation he got. Heine wasn't used to pleasure. The red head grinned, Heine was so cute~, before nipping the other and shuffled down more to lick the tip of Heine's cock now.  
>"Ah~! B-Badou!" Heine moaned now, glancing down. He couldn't help watching this... his own imagination had never been used like this and he was now very curious. Badou paused mid-lick, and his left eye looked up.<br>"Yes?" Heine flushed when he realized he'd called for him just now. He had done it in the heat of the moment and it embarrassed him now.  
>"Mmn... M-More..." He whined now. He knew he was a little passive, he just also knew most people didn't know he was.<br>"If you insist~" Badou smirked, and then licked the organ once more before allowing his mouth to slide onto it.

"A-ah~!" He felt his back arch slightly as his head fell back and his eyes closed. It felt better than he had expected it to... then again he wasn't sure what he had expected either. Badou masterfully slipped his fingers into his mouth alongside Heine's cock before pulling them down and rubbed at Heine's entrance.  
>"Nn~! Ah!" Heine writhed at the different sensations, but he couldn't deny this felt really damn good either. And hell, if this was an alternative to getting shot he would take this any day. Now Badou forced his finger inside, twisting it around and thrusting it slightly.<p>

"Ah!" It felt weird for less than a second, but the combined sensations sent shivers down his spine and the pleasure rolled through him, drowning everything else out. Now this... Badou easily slipped in a second finger and moved them in the same fashion to loosen up Heine's hole. His hips jerked down in an automatic reaction to get the fingers deeper inside him. It felt weird, sure, but it felt damn good to have this too and Heine wanted more, he craved it. Badou pulled off Heine's very stiff cock then and simply watched the albino now, as he slipped in a third finger. It was good that he stopped over stimulating the other too, Heine had been very close to release but it faded a little again with just the fingers. It was still a strange feeling for him, but he liked this. Aw man, Badou had been hard from just kissing Heine, but this was too much... He stroked himself to coat the organ with pre-cum as he licked his lips.

"You taste better than anything I've smoked Heine~" He purred and Heine glanced at Badou, his eyes clouded with lust.  
>"I-if this is an alternative to -Nm~! - r-raiding Mafia for smokes I th-think I like this b-better~ AH!"<br>"Mhmm~ I think I might just come to you instead of smokes," Badou smirked devilishly making Heine whimper at the thought as he rolled his hips now, desperate for more of this. Badou dripped a bit of pre-cum on his fingers that were inside Heine used that to lube it up before sliding his digits out and smirked at the albino.

"Ready?"  
>"Y-Yes!" Heine nodded, panting now and Badou smirked, moving Heine's legs as he pushed in slowly. Heine hissed a little, but he had felt worse than this too and he managed to relax himself instead of tensing up. Badou gasped and shuddered, groaning in delight, he could have NEVER imagined Heine would feel this good.<br>"Nn! Haah! B-Badou~!" Heine moaned, his legs falling further apart for the red head. Badou waited as long as he could for Heine before moving, slowly at first since the albino tensed with the first few thrusts, but after a while Badou moved faster now searching around. Heine winced a little at first, but he gasped and arched suddenly when Badou found the right spot, his hips bucking upwards desperately.

"Th-there!" He gasped. Badou captured his lips then hungrily as he began moving faster, needy for more as well. Heine's moans were muffled now, but his body showed what he couldn't voice too. His hips rolled easily with Badou's movements and his hands clawed weakly at the red heads back. Seemed the dog liked this, Badou mused as he increased his pace to meet Heine's silent plea. Heine didn't like it though... he loved it. His muffled moans came louder now as heat coiled in his abdomen and the pressure of his release built.

"Mmm~ Heine," Badou gasped as he felt his release build too. His mouth freed meant all the noise increased.  
>"Ah! Nn! B-Badou! Please!"<br>"Y-Yeah go ahead Heine... I'm there too~" Badou strained it was hard to hold back with Heine THIS tight now.  
>"BADOU!" He came hard for the other, his muscles clamping down on the red head inside of him as his release washed through him.<br>"H-Heine," The smoker groaned and thrust deep before coming. Heine was unlikely to admit that it felt really damn good to feel Badou's release inside him. It was hot and in a strange way satisfying too.

Badou didn't pull out yet but instead leaned down and licked Heine's come from his body.  
>"So good~ Better than smokes..." Heine smirked a little at him now when Badou said this.<br>"So what, if I sleep with you you'll cut back~?" He teased.  
>"Maybe~" Badou grinned, even though he could really go for one right now<br>"Liar...you want a smoke right now" He grinned though. This was good...maybe doing this again wasn't such a bad thing after all? Badou grinned in response.

"You know me too well it seems~" Badou pulled out then, even if he didn't want to, and moved to sit on the edge and lit up a well-deserved fag. Heine sighed softly and rolled onto his side, his eyes drifting closed. Now he was tired... then again he rarely slept well.  
>"You want a shower now?" Badou teased Heine over his shoulder as he pulled off the sweaty eye-patch<br>"Mm... Might be a good plan huh?" He agreed.  
>"Can you walk then?" He asked, concerned as it was Heine's first time.<p>

"Yeah...I'll be fine in a minute," He said and sure enough soon he was healed completely and able to walk as though nothing had happened. '_That collar comes in handy_,' Badou chuckled to himself before snuffing out the cigarette and joining the albino. Heine did have to remove the bandage he always wore for the shower. Even now he was a bit uncomfortable with Badou seeing it to the point he hadn't even made it visible during intercourse. Badou stared at it indifferently but he was admiring it since it gave Heine his freakish abilities, certainly more useful than his own oddities. He closed his eye though as the water hit it sticking his long red hair to the toned torso. Heine couldn't help eyeing Badou more appreciatively now. He was certainly attractive he supposed and he shivered at the heat of the water mingled with the cool of the collar.

"Can I ask you this, does that ever hurt for no reason at all?" Badou looked at Heine then as he asked.  
>"...Sometimes," Heine replied. He had learned to deal with occasional odd ache from the collar and it was usually something that only happened if he had sustained a number of injuries that day.<br>"Do you know why, or is that tied in with the parts you can't remember?" Badou asked concerned and Heine frowned.  
>"Don't remember," He shrugged, "it never hurts that badly though,"<br>"Hmm," Badou frowned in thought, he had never found any information leading to it either and had always thought it didn't concern him, but now…

* * *

><p>When finished with the shower Heine yawned widely, small tears beading in the corners of his eyes.<br>"Tired? Go ahead and sleep... I'm gunna have another smoke." Badou said and Heine nodded and curled up in Badou's bed falling asleep easily. Badou got half way through his cig before he looked at Heine and sighed, damn he was cute... He snuffed it out and crawled in beside Heine, the albino moving into his warmth instinctively with a small sigh.  
>"Damn it... He's already got a collar," Badou sighed; he wondered if Heine would ever fall for him. It was certainly a possibility.<p>

* * *

><p>Seliphra: *cough* YES! Sex already eh? This will only be eight chapters...<br>Heine: What a disappointing number of reviews...  
>Badou: Yeah... hey we got some though, right?<br>Heine: True...  
>Seliphra: Well, here's the dealio, <em><strong>no reviews, no chapter!<strong>_ And there is more smut! And... you know, some plot. It was pretty spontainious... On a side note I know that Heine's other personality is known as 'The Dog' but we called him Kerberos for simplicities sake as Heine is also refered to as the dog. So Kerberos is the name of Heine's alter ego and yes, we will see more of him too.** REVIEW! THEY FEED THE PLOTBUNNES!**


	3. Deeds

**Holy crap, an update to Alternative Addiction? And one to Love Hate and Blood on the same day ._. I am a busy body~**  
><strong>Heine: More like your lazy as hell and just finally got around to updating this...<strong>  
><strong>Seliphra: Hey D:<strong>

* * *

><p>Heine didn't sleep any better this night then he usually did and his usual nightmares plagued him until he woke in a cold sweat with a small gasp, sitting bolt upright. Badou groaned, but didn't wake up as not much could wake him when he slept. It took Heine a moment to remember where he was and slowly he calmed down and was able to sleep a few more restless hours, but again he was twitching and moaning in his sleep, curled in a small ball close to Badou. It wasn't as bad as it usually was nearer to him somehow…<p>

Badou opened his eyes some time later and noticed Heine still curled against him. He smiled at the thought and kissed Heine's head, but Heine twitched and whimpered in his sleep in response. His nightmare had -naturally- returned, though whether Badou keeping him asleep was a good thing was debatable. Certainly he got more sleep, but he couldn't escape either. Badou didn't know, as Heine had usually kept to himself and this was about one of the few times the red head's caught Heine sleeping. But even if he did it wasn't got long and Heine usually woke up instantly when someone else got hear him. However, Badou's stomach growled for food and his lungs whined for nicotine, and he stroked Heine's head.

"Hey Heine, wake up." He woke up with a small gasp then, but he collected himself easily enough and blinked at Badou.  
>"It's morning?" That was odd, normally he woke four or five times during the night, not once.<br>"Something like that, yeah," Badou smirked, "Probably closer to lunch than morning though." Heine's eyes widened a little at that.

"...Oh..." No wonder he felt well rested for once...he usually just stayed awake after a while.  
>"What, not used to actually sleeping?" Badou asked a little concerned.<br>"Not this late..." He shrugged. Close enough to the truth, "Normally I'm awake by eight thirty,"  
>"Ugh, I couldn't do that," Badou shuddered at it, he didn't like waking up before ten. Heine chuckled at that and stretched out. He was hungry now that he thought on it...<p>

"Wanna eat in or out?" Badou asked, as he stretched, stood, and dressed.  
>"Depends, what have you got here?"<br>"I can make miso soup and Tamagoyaki," He shrugged as if it was nothing, Badou could cook the simple stuff but it was enough to survive on.  
>"That's fine," Heine nodded. That sounded pretty good actually in Heine's mind.<p>

"Okay, I'll call you when it's ready," Badou headed out into the kitchen then, and-impromptu cleaned a bit-got out the things he needed. Tamagoyaki was his favorite so he always had the ingredients available. Heine pulled his clothing on and stretched some more. He was a bit stiff after first losing his virginity and then sleeping in a tiny ball all night. The collar cured a lot... but not muscle stiffness. Pretty soon, the cluttered apartment was filled with the smell of miso and sweet eggs.

"Heine it's almost ready!" Badou called, but Heine wandered in then anyways.  
>"Smells good..." He mumbled, both a little surprised Badou could cook and feeling a little awkward since he didn't really know what the hell their relationship had just evolved in to.<br>"Can you grab plates? They're in that cupboard," He pointed to the correct cupboard and turned off the stove to pour miso soup into a couple bowls. Heine grabbed a couple plates and shifted awkwardly before he sat at the now less cluttered table with Badou to eat. He brought over the bowls first before getting the eggs.

"Dig in Heine."  
>"Y-yeah, thanks..." Heine had surprisingly good manners actually, he even sat at the table with his back as stiff and straight as a board. Badou noted, and probably figured Heine would do that even without an infused spine in his back... Badou tied his hair back loosely before eating, and then did just that. Heine was a very quiet eater too, though he did thank Badou after the meal and tell him it was good -which it was. Not the most spectacular thing ever but still very good and actually much better than what Heine was capable of.<p>

"You're welcome," Badou grinned and went to brush the knots out of his hair before grabbing his jacket, "What are the plans for today?"  
>"Bishop should have something today for sure, he never has two days in a row with nothing," He pointed out. He needed to get paid damn it...<br>"If rent is a problem, you could move in here," Badou offered, a roommate would lower his rent. Heine didn't know what to think about that, though it would make money a lot easier for both of them.

"How do you know my place isn't nicer?"  
>"I don't, but I'm only offering... You don't actually have to move in you know," Badou pointed out and then put his hand on his brow to shield his eyes from the sun... Forgot his eye patch today...<br>"I know...hey it's not too late for you to run back and get it you know," Heine pointed out...not that there was much in the way of sun in the underground...

"Meh, screw it..." Badou sighed, "There's not much light anyway" Heine shrugged and kept walking. He had remembered to cover his neck at least... Badou resisted for about five minutes before lighting up a smoke as they headed for the Church... Whether it was closer to Badou's or Heine's home, he wasn't sure. Heine's place was actually closer, but he wasn't sure he and Badou SHOULD live together either... sure the sex had been cataclysmic and Badou was one of the few people he not only liked but actually kind-of liked... but that would also put him at a higher risk in Heine's mind. Hell, he felt like a fool for sleeping with him at all? What if Kerberos had taken over? It took one cigarette before they made it, which told the time for Badou as it took a certain allotted time to smoke one at walking pace. They entered and Nil immediately brightened seeing Heine

"Hey Nil~" He smiled at her too, always happy to see her. She really was like a sister...and that truly terrified him too. He just hoped Naoto wouldn't be on this mission too...  
>"Oh, good all three of you are here," Bishop came into view with Naoto following him, "Don't smoke in my church." Badou was just about to light up and frowned. "Anyway... I need you three to collect something for me." Naoto and Heine scowled at each other in greeting.<br>"Fine, what do you need?" He asked and Naoto simply frowned further. Badou rolled his eye at their exchange and Bishop explained, adjusting his dark glasses.  
>"It's a deed for land in the underground... A bar named Kain."<br>"Do we get any other Intel?" Naoto asked, eyeing the odd priest.

"It's heavily guarded, and if you find anything of interest take that too Badou." Badou sighed, that usually meant there would be a gunfight  
>"Right, in that case, I'll be back in say...fifteen minutes, I'm getting more ammo," Heine said blandly. He knew what it meant too.<br>"Fine, but stop storing it in my church," Bishop sighed, Nil followed him naturally, "Badou I said don't smoke in here."  
>"Tch."<br>"I'm not storing it here Bishop, I moved my stash to my place...duh, Right, be back soon," He said before taking off as Naoto rolled her eyes and then tried to protect Nil from Bishops ...oddities. Badou waited outside, he could smoke there, and looked at the dingy sky.

* * *

><p>Seliphra: Soooo, <strong>reviews?<strong>  
>Heine: You withhold the chapter for this long and-<br>Badou: Hey think of it this way, if she gets more reviews she may actually pay attention to this story instead of just her Durarara ones...  
>Heine: *Grumbles and scowls and sits in a corner*<br>Seliphra: Right... **so if you want the next chapter to never come don't review. If you want the next chapter to come eventually on review... if you want it to be a half decent amount of time though I'mma need more...**


End file.
